As consumers continue to demand thinner, lighter, and smaller electronic devices (e.g., televisions, personal computers, tablets, cellular telephones, etc.), the premium placed on real-estate within such devices has grown. Accordingly, semiconductor manufacturers are pressed to create smaller and faster semiconductor circuits that also consume less power (e.g., to improve energy efficiency and/or reduce battery consumption). Circuitry comprising field-effect transistors (FETs), such as complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductors (CMOSs), has grown in popularity due to this demand for smaller, faster, and/or more energy efficient circuitry.